A estranha conhecida
by LeehOyasumiKawaii
Summary: Sakura perdeu seus pais em um acidente de carro e foi morar com sua tia... mais o que ela não esperava era, UM AMOR, será que Sakura irá mudar?
1. Prólogo

-A Vida - eu respondi.

Era a única resposta que eu tinha quando me perguntavam "se eu quisesse muito uma coisa, o que seria?".Antigamente, viver eternamente para mim era um sonho, mas agora não é mais...antigamente eu era FELIZ...

* * *

- Sakura?Sakura? - Gritava uma voz eufórica.

- Os sinais vitais estão voltando, rápido, aumente a frequência de oxigênio - abri os olhos e fui surpreendida por um clarão que me fez piscar algumas vezes, revelando algumas pessoas numa sala estranha.

- o que? a-aonde eu estou? - dizia entre soluços, foi quando eu senti o excesso de ar em minhas narinas.- Tudo bem, eu já posso respirar!O que está acontecendo?

- Calma querida, vocês sofreram um acidente.- Dizia ela, mal contendo suas lágrimas.

- Hã? vocês quem? - foi quando eu me lembrei da batida, do que a ocasionou... senti meus olhos marejarem. - onde está meu Pai? e a Oka-san? Onde estão a Yuki e a Hana?- eu disse em meio a soluços, não me aguentava mais, havia tempo em que eu não chorava assim...

- Eles...bem, eles...- dizze interrompendo, olhou para um homem em seu lado que eu logo o reconheci. Hatake Kakashi, melhor amigo de meu pai, e vi o mesmo assentir para ela, que recuperou o fôlego, suspirou e se conteve a falar - bem, eles... eles morreram.-senti meu mundo desabar, afinal eu e a Yuki não nos dávamos muito bem... mais naquele momento eu senti falta de pentear seus longos cabelos castanhos, de lhe por pra dormir, lhe acordar toda manhã... ah! eu não acreditava no que ouvia... não, a Yuki-imoto não... não pode ser...

- Tsunade-oba-san...quando será o enterro? - eu disse contendo as lágrimas...queria ver meus pais e minha irmã, nem que fosse em um último minuto e em um caixão...- ah...ai!

- Sakura-mei-chan, o enterro foi a dois dias, desculpe - disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

- O que? está dizendo que eu não posso ver meu pais? ah! - Nessa hora eu me senti fraca, comeci a chorar de um jeito que nunca chorara antes... veio em minha cabeça lembranças do tempo em que nós éramos felizes, do tempo em que brigávamos... eu sentia falta disso tudo, eu sei que sentia.

- Sakura-mei-chan, acalme-se - disse ela, já emocionada por ver o meu estado.

- Tsunade-sama?

- Hn? que foi?

- A pressão dela está subindo, acho melhor sedá-la.- disse o homem de branco, fitando um aparelho - preparem o sonífero, injetem junto com o oxigênio - Tsunade assentiu.

A partir desse instante, senti meus olhos pesados, eu já não controlara mais meu corpo, fui ficando zonza, sem reação, vi tudo aos meus olhos escurecendo...

- Durma bem querida, durma bem...- disse Tsunade acariciando meus cabelos rosáceos.

* * *

_Bom, foi pelo menos como eu pensava...(eu tive um surto de criatividade, registrei em meu caderno de fanfics e gostei do que vi :D)_

_Desculpem pelo primeiro capítulo ser bem triste... poia a Sakura-chan acaba de perder a família e sua gatinha Hanna (sim, hanna é uma gata :3)_

_Bom, meu capítulo 1 já está pronto... mas Façam a autora feliz... Mandem REVIEWS! aah, por favor... o primeiro capítulo é enoooorme :D / aah só uma Review só (por pessoa ^^)_

_Espero que gostem da fic...Beijos LeehOyasumiKawaii C:_

**Reviews aqui**

**v**


	2. O Recomeço

**01 :: O Recomeço.**

Eu não me lembrava muito bem da noite no hospital, mas sei que foi lá o primeiro momento em que eu soube que perdera a minha família, e também soube que minha guarda ficaria sob custódia de minha Tia Tsunade. Ela nunca teve filhos, por isso foi a única que aceitou ficar comigo, caso contrário, eles me mandariam em um orfanato qualquer daonde eu só sairia quando completasse meus 18 anos.  
- 8:00 - suspirei  
- Sakura! hoje tem aula, vamos desça já, o café já está pronto  
- Já estou indo Oba-chan! - gritei já enfurecida com essa história de colégio.  
Peguei meu uniforme, coloquei-o sobre a cama e fui para o banho. Terminei, escovei os dentes, coloquei o uniforme, peguei a mochila e desci. Quando cheguei na cozinha, Tsunade-Oba-chan já havia tomado seu café, ela não gosta de esperar...Ela tinha preparado torradas com geléia de morango e leite quente.  
- Está com uma cara boa...- eu disse fitando o café da manhã.  
- Coma menina, não está na hora de você brincar com comida! - falou ela num tom , lavei o prato e o copo, peguei minha mochila e meu ipod e saí.No caminho eu esbarrei com alguém.  
- Ah! me desculpe, eu não...- levantei e fitei-o, ele era lindo...cabelos negros e recém lavados,olhos negros como Ônix e, estudava na mesma escola que eu :D  
- Não se preocupe, eu que fui um desajeitado...- disse ele pegando minhas coisas, levantamos e ele me entregou - Sou Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke e você? - disse eçe me estendendo a mão.  
- Sou Haruno Sakura! Prazer em conhecê-lo sr. Uchiha! - eu disse, bem, não pude deixar de observar que ele não gostara do modo em que eu pronunciei o nome dele...  
- Só Sasuke já está bom...Igualmente, Sakura-chan - disse ele rindo irresistível e totalmente sexy, limpei meus joelhos e arrumei meus cabelos. - Vamos? - disse ele.  
- Sim! - na hora em que iríamos dar as mãos meu Smartphone toca.  
- Ai no Uta? é uma das minhas favoritas! - disse ele se referindo ao toque de meu celular.  
- Ah, desculpe, só um minuto. - saí de perto, mais ele me seguiu. - Alô? Sakura falando.  
- Eu sei testuda! Ah, quem é esse gatinho do seu lado hein? - ela disse com sarcasmo, realmente tinha um gato do meu lado, ele era o Floofy, o ganto cinza-fofo da vizinha.  
- Ah, esse? é o Floofy, o da vizinha lembra? - eu disse mais ela deu um suspiro entediado.  
- Não não testuda, não é o Floofy, é esse moreno, gostoso, sexy tudo de bom, pedaço de mal caminho, maravilhoso... - ela iria continuar, mais eu a cortei  
- Ah esse... é o Sasuke, acabamos de nos esbarrar ali atrás - ... - Não Ino, eu não tenho certeza! - ... - Não! mais concerteza ele tem Namorada!  
- Eu não tenho namorada! - ele disse rindo da minha cara - Ainda...  
- Ah sim, Ino, tenho que desligar. Tchau!  
- Eu não tenho namorada! - eu corei - e A propósito, queria te fazer uma pergunta...  
- Sim?  
- Bom você... - Um moreno igualmente com olhos ônix e cabelos negros o puxou.  
- Ei maninho, isso não é hora de namorar! e olha, nem apresenta... - sasuke franziu o cenho - Oi, sou Uchiha Itachi, irmão desse irresponsável aqui.  
- Prazer, sr. Uchiha, Sou Haruno Sakura, e não sou a namorada do Sasuke.  
- Não? Sasuke, como você pôde deixar escapar essa?  
- Tchau maninho, vamos Sakura.- disse ele com as mãos em minha cintura, eu corei muito mais. - Calma, essa da mão foi só ceninha - ele sorriu de canto, eu derreti.  
- Ah sim.. - tropecei em uma pedra e ele me segurou - Ah, desculpe... por isso.  
- Isso acontece com as mais lindas mulheres...- Ele disse novamente com seu sorriso de canto  
- Bom, agora eu posso te perguntar certo? - disse ele fazendo careta, sexy!  
- Sim sim - eu disse fitando loucamente sua boca.  
- Bom eu... eu ... você sabe... é que... - ele corou - desculpe.  
- Não se preocupe... isso acontece com os mais lindos homens! - OMG' Eu não acredito que eu disse isso! corei e o sinal bateu.  
- Nos vemos no intervalo? - ele disse, segurando minha mão  
- Sim! no intervalo... Até!  
- Sayonara! - ele mandou-me um beijo... AAAA ele me mandou um BEIJO!  
- Sayonara - Retribui o beijo com um sorriso, ele pareceu gostar.  
- Eu entrei na sala e...- OOOI SAKURAZINHA DO MEU CORAÇÃO! - era a Ino...  
- Não Ino, eu naõ to namorando ninguém!  
- Mais você gosta dele certo? - eu corei  
- Pode ser... - ela gritou!

* * *

_EEI não esqueci valeu? obrigada pelas reviews.. eu sei que vocês me AMAM (o.o)_

_O Sasuke não é mesmo uma graciinho? cuti-cuti *-* _

**_Sasuke:_**_ Chega Leeh, já tá me constrangendo._

**_Leeh:_**_ AAAAh você sabe que eu te mo né Sasuke-kun? - derreti'_

**_Sasuke:_**_ Para! eles vão descunfiar - cochicha - eles não podem saber de nada ok?_

**_Leeh: _**_Posso contar apenas pra Minna-san?_

**_Sasuke:_**_Não! - bravo - Nem neem!_

**_Leeh:_**_Tá! rãm ¬¬ - faz birra - Ah só um pedaciinho Sasuke-kun!_

**_Sasuke: _**_Não senão hoje não tem! - cara de mau - avisada?_

**_Leeh: _**_Contar o que? não sei de nada - aiai' fingiida! - Pelo menos peça Reviews!_

**_Sasuke:_**_ Mandem Reviews senão o próximo capitulo aqui não sai ouviu? - Mandão - Ou querem sentir as agulhar de Chidori? - cara de mau_

**_Leeh:_**_ Para meu Uchiha Sexy :9 - pervertida - assim você vai assustar as leitoras! - pula no colo do Sasuke_

**_Hinata e Sakura: _**_Bom, como vocês viram vamos terminar aqui, porque a Leeh tá meio que... ocupada agora..._

**_Leeh: _**_diz pra mandarem Reviews!_

**_Sakura:_**_Revi o que?_

**_Sasuke: _**_Reviews! - Pula na Leeh_

**_Hinata e Sakura e Naruto e Shikamaru e Gaara e Temari e TenTen e Neji e Itachi: _**_MANDEM REVIEWS!_

**_Por: _**_LeehOyasumiKawaii__ . _

**REVIEWS AQUI**

**V**


End file.
